In The Balance
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: InoShika.Tema; AU; Oneshot; slight, inadvertent Temari bashing; –Gymnast Yamanaka Ino is used to getting everything she desires-everything except an oblivious Nara Shikamaru. When Temari suddenly enters the picture, it's most certainly game on.


Authoress' Note: I'm not a gymnast, alright? So just endure my horrible explanations and my lack of updating. Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

**In The Balance  
**Part One Of Two

Focus was everything. A thin wooden beam, balance, and gravity; the only three things she would allow herself to think about. She sighed and cleared her mind of everything but, then allowed herself to a brief, last minute stretch of tense arms and legs.

It was now or never.

Throwing her apprehension aside, twenty-year-old Yamanaka Ino began a steady sprint forward, her vision concentrated on an elevated spring. The instant her feet came in contact with the item, she pushed her weight forward and was sent into the air. She landed on a thin wooden high beam with the grace of an experience dancer, arms spread wide.

Now successfully atop the bar, Ino blew a quiet sigh. Her mount had been particularly flaw, but it was only the beginning. The woman gradually stepped forward, face stiffly ahead; only feeling, not seeing. Her feet curved around the bar as she proceeded until finally, she turned on her feet to face where she had only just come from.

She pressed her arms and legs tightly together, and extended her upper limbs high into the air. Ino anxiously crouched just slightly, and immediately after threw her weight backwards. Midways though the flip, she made sure to grip the beam sturdily before allowing her legs to split; one after the other. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and it grew increasingly harder to concentrate with the nuisance. Nevertheless, she once again landed upright on her feet, faultlessly so.

She smiled a bit to herself.

Backwards handspring: Check.

Adrenaline pumping, it felt impossible for her to fail. Feet over head, the nimble girl was intent on bringing her practice to an impressive close. However, the momentum must have been much too much to handle, for as soon as her feet came in contact with the mat below, she stumbled.

Landing: Failed.

She _stumbled_… It would've been an otherwise perfect practice, but she stumbled upon landing.

She failed.

Whilst her coach and fellow teammates cheered her on from the sidelines, she couldn't shake the disappointment. She still wasn't good enough; still wasn't perfect. She ran a hand through her hair, exasperated, before absently allowing her eyes to search the bleachers. Had he seen her trip? She hoped otherwise…

Suddenly, she caught sight of him just before her exited the gym. The blonde requested a short break from her coach before sprinting off after him. A little way from the exit of the gym, she caught up to him.

"Hey, Shikamaru…"

The young man paused in his stride to regard her. "Oh, Ino… you were great… and all that…"

Using her hand to shield her face from the brightly beaming afternoon sun, Ino frowned, skeptic as to his sincerity. She would never admit that his opinion meant next to the world to her. He was of a rather awkward nature, primarily when handing out compliments, so it was difficult to decipher whether his words were true or not at times.

She tilted her head, still squinting through the sun and at his jaded expression. "Really? 'Cause you left in such a hurry that I was surprised you even saw… Where are you headed?" She paused, then harshly added, …And who's _that_?"

Curiously, she raised her eyebrows at his female companion. She was an older female, presumably in her lower- to mid-twenties. Ino thought she was pretty enough for a blonde, with teal eyes. But with not one, but _four_ peculiar ponytails, she _had_ to be just a bit off her rocker.

Ino couldn't help it; she was naturally the judgmental sort. She didn't particularly enjoy the way in which the female was scrutinizing her, either. This was only their _first_ ever meeting, so the catty glare slightly confused her.

Shikamaru was seemingly oblivious to the female's intense inspection of one another. Ino half-listened to the man's halfhearted introduction. "Ah… Ino, Temari. Temari, Ino. We're going to lunch. Are you coming or not?"

It was blunt and appeared unappealing, the way he put it. The invitation sounded more like a courteous chore than anything else. And that 'Temari' he was with emitted quite the unwelcoming aura. She wouldn't deal with it, even if she didn't appear to be the last bit threatening.

After all, Yamanaka Ino had long ago laid claim to Nara Shikamaru.

Temari couldn't be too much of a hazard in the seeking of Shikamaru's attention, so their little 'date' or whatever wouldn't be significant one way or another.

Still though, the fact that Shikamaru was even with this woman had to mean something, as he wasn't usually one to willingly be in the company of females. Save _her_, of course, because she had a way of chasing away any and all of his female companions. It wasn't that she was threatened… rather that she was well aware of the malicious tendencies of other females.

Honestly, she was only looking out for him.

Ino shook her head and allowed herself to an inviting smile, though did not further acknowledge the unfamiliar female. "Nope! I don't wanna impose. And besides, practice isn't over for another thirty minutes. I'll just see you later on…"

He sighed, and then turned away from her, lazily waving his hand in parting. "Yeah yeah…"

"Hey, kid."

Ino turned to the female, whom she quickly realized was still before her and _not_ at the side of a departing Shikamaru. They had only just met; what on earth could she possible want already?

The woman offered a wry smile, which managed to make Ino uneasy. "You might wanna cover up. You look like you burn easily."

It took a few moments for Ino to realize that she was indeed still clad in her fitting black leotard, and that it _was_ awfully sweltering under the sun the way she currently was. She would have thanked the woman for the reminder had it not sounded like a subtle and unnecessary reprimand.

"Thanks." Ino rolled her eyes and headed back toward the gym to finish practice, the bare soles of her feet near-scalding on the heated concrete. "I'll keep that in mind."

Unbeknownst to the both of them, the imperceptible sour exchange of words had been the beginning of a cold war.

* * *

For as long as Ino could remember, she had always known Shikamaru. From the day she was born, he had always been there; whether it be in her crib, as a playmate, or simply as a friend, he was always consistently present. It was comforting to always have someone around; someone to rely on.

She couldn't remember a time when he _wasn't_ around.

Up until high school, their relationship had been strictly platonic; Ino had always insisted upon it, though her other friends constantly suggested otherwise. Back then, she couldn't envision herself with someone like him. He seemed to fit the role of an irritating older brother rather than that of the impeccable beau.

But when puberty had visibly kicked in for him—_really _kicked in—that pretense had been instantaneously dashed.

He was no longer short, ever scowling Shikamaru. His shoulders had broadened, his voice had deepened, and he had _finally_ become taller than her. It happened before she could even fully process it. He had become a man before her very eyes.

Around that time, the permanent scowl of his became irrationally irresistible to her. His complaining didn't seem that bothersome anymore, either. Instead of his never-ending complaining about the petty troubles of _his_ life, he had surprisingly taken on the role of inspiring Ino to join their high school's gymnastics team, and never before had he show interest in _any_ of her endeavors.

That had been the breakthrough.

The epiphany.

It had been their senior year of high school that she officially announced her interest in him, which hadn't come as much of a shock to her peers. _Everyone_ knew—everyone beside the uninterested Shikamaru. Her attempts to make him aware had all either been devastated, or too subtle for someone as jaded as himself to bother to recognize. Many a time, she had forced herself to realize that he _wasn't_ stupid, just too lazy to open his eyes.

She had considered just outright telling him, but that required courage that even _the_ Yamanaka Ino did not possess. In her opinion, actions always spoke louder than words.

That idea is most likely what had inspired her behaviors last year on New Year's Eve. Perhaps the ambiance had been overwhelming, or perhaps her festering feelings had finally come to a fervent boiling point. No matter what the reason, it didn't divert that fact that she _had_ in fact slept with him that night…

If that hadn't made her attraction obvious, then she honestly hadn't know what would.

However, when she saw him next, he behaved in such a way that suggested nothing had occurred at all. Even now that they were sophomores enrolled in the same university, Shikamaru wouldn't acknowledge that it had transpired, though Ino didn't exactly make it a point to bring up the matter.

The best way to go about it was to simply tell him, Ino decided. And that was exactly what she would do tonight, during one of his many tutoring sessions. She couldn't fathom how he still didn't get the hint; she _hated_ all things related to studying! The only thing she truly adored in life was _him_ and gymnastics!

Alas, Shikamaru was too blind to take insinuations.

Ino sighed; it really couldn't be helped.

Adjusting the black tote slung over her right shoulder, Ino fervently rapped on his door. She was determined to make quick work of this, to just finally reveal to him how she felt.

As usual, a fatigued-looking Shikamaru answered the door as he customarily did. When she prepared to greet him, something unusual caught her line of sight. She peered over his shoulder, just to make certain she wasn't hallucinating. It was _Her_! That condescending female from earlier in the day was sitting cross-legged on Shikamaru's bed as if she had a right to it!

Offended, Ino settled back to glare at Shikamaru. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

The man released a quiet sigh and lightly pushed her forward, stepping out of the room and closing the door as he did so. "What now, Ino?"

'_What now?' _What was he, mentally stunted? Taking that trivial girl out to lunch was one thing, but allowing her—or God forbid, _inviting _her—into his dormitory as an entirely other thing!

Ino frowned, obviously displeased. "Shikamaru you _whore_! Why is that girl in there with you? _Alone_? You barely just met her!"

He shoved his hands into his pockets and nonchalantly leaned back against the door, unfazed by her unexplained anger. "And yet it's okay for you?"

"That…! That's not…" her voice wavered ever so slightly as she became aware of the blush spreading across her cheeks. The embarrassment soon evolved into a mild sense of irritation as the image of Temari on his bed reappeared in her mind. "That's different, Shikamaru! I've known you for forever and you _just_ met her! You two can't be that casual already… Or else…"

…_I'd have to kill you. Seriously._

She kept the thought to herself, of course.

"What, you don't like her either?" At the downturn of her lips, he instantly knew that answer. And really, Ino hadn't changed much. "You never like any of the females I talk to. And it's such a drag… really."

"So what? You also never invite them into you room, either! I mean, it's much too _intimate_ for such short a time…"

He sighed again and averted his gaze from her helpless form. He didn't understand her obsession with his platonic relationship with other women. It wasn't as if he was planning to go anywhere anytime soon. With that in his thoughts, he would still set things straight if only to give her peace of mind.

"I met her a few weeks ago," he casually explained, "The dean wants me to escort her around 'cause she's new here… She's a junior and she's _just_ another friend, Ino."

And suddenly, _she_ felt horrible for making _him_ feel obliged to explain himself yet again. She often lost sight of the fact that she _wasn't_ his girlfriend, and as a result wasn't entitled to such information. She was so comfortable around him that it was easy to forget.

"So are we done here?"

Ino nodded and lightly whispered. "Yeah…"

Without another word, he pushed the door open and allowed her enter first. As he did so, Ino did her very best to bite back a smirk. Normally, courtesy was appealing to her. But when Shikamaru performed a chivalrous deed, it came off as a tad trite. It was the thought that counted, she supposed.

Once inside the messy room, Ino kicked aside a questionably looking sweatshirt lying at the foot of one of the two beds. She plopped down onto the floor and shifted her tote into her lap. Ino could practically feel his inquisitive gaze at her nonchalance, and she hadn't an idea why; just because she wouldn't question he and that _girl's_ 'friendship,' didn't mean that she had to be sociable. Temari had displayed a horrid attitude—just as she had—and Ino absolutely refused to play the role of a kiss up.

She already didn't like Temari, and she wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"Hey, Shikamaru."

Only when she spoke did Ino allow herself to an unpleasant glimpse. She was _still_ sitting cross-legged on his bed, as if she was entitled to it! Later, she would have to convince Shikamaru's to get his laundry done prior to laundry day.

"Do me a favor and get me something from the vending machine. I'd _seriously_ appreciate it," it sounded so very underhanded.

Expectedly, being the shirker he was, the 'favor' of hers seemed less than appealing. Anything involving the exertion of energy was. Disgruntledly, he pulled the door open, "If you want me to leave then just say so, geez. Call me when you're done with your troublesome girly talk…"

When the door closed, Ino and Temari were alone.

Ino conceded that now, Temari probably desired to befriend her. Honestly, she wanted anything _but_. All of Shikamaru's 'lady friends' only served as hindrances in the advancement of her nonexistent relationship with him.

"Yamanaka Ino… university-wide revered gymnast. Correct?"

Frowning, she absently fingered the strap of her tote. "So I take it that you've heard of me?"

Smiling, Temari swung her bare legs over the bed and placed them flat on the floor. "Of course. Everyone's talking about you and those handsprings of yours. I saw it firsthand in the gym today; you're pretty good."

So Shikamaru had brought _her_ to practice? Great. Now she would probably take initiative to call her a mediocre gymnast and mock her stumbled landing. Either _that_ or Temari was bipolar. First she shot her one of the ugliest glares in the history of mankind, and then she ambushed her with a barrage of selfless compliments…? Something wasn't quite right with that.

Lips pursed suspiciously, Ino humbly admitted, "I'm really not all that great…" She _wasn't_. A great gymnast wouldn't have fumbled to stick a perfect landing; it had been nagging at her all day.

And that was when it clicked. Temari must've been trying to get into her head…

_That bitch…_

Much to Ino's chagrin, Temari continued with her praise. "You're way too modest, Ino. If _I_ had talent like that, I certainly wouldn't downplay it…" There was a brief pause, and then, "Want some?"

Curious as to what she had been offered, Ino turned her head to face her. In her hand was a plain, navy blue can. "What is it?"

The older woman raised an eyebrow. "You're not serious, are you?"

Scowling, she turned away. "No thanks. Alcohol isn't good for someone like me…" Not to mention that she wasn't yet of age. She would never admit that she disliked Temari simply for being solder than her as well.

"Really now? And what is: Shikamaru?"

She stopped. "What?"

Temari audibly sighed and stood from her position on his bed. "He talks about quite a lot, Ino. Says that you two have known each other since you were young… It's touching."

"Yeah, _and_…?"

Now, the elder woman was slowly sauntering about the room, her fingers skimming along the top of a dusty dresser. "_Well_, whenever I asked about you, he always insisted that you two were just friends. But judging by the eye you shot him today…" she stopped in her jaded stride and regarded Ino with a sly smirk, "I'd say it's bullshit."

In all honesty, Ino was amused by the not-so unanticipated turn of events. Never before had she encountered a woman whose brazenness matched up to her own. Boldly, she inquired, "And is there any reason in particular for that assumption?"

Temari rested against the dresser, with the small of her back pressing into it. "Yes, actually. Shikamaru might be too much of an idiot to see it, but I'm not blind. And I'd say that you've had about a long enough chance."

Ino couldn't prevent her light laugh; she knew that woman was nothing but trouble from the outset! "You think so? And based on _what_—the fact that you've known him for a couple of weeks? You ought to compare that to twenty years."

"If it takes you twenty years _just_ to realize it, then it couldn't be that serious now, could it?"

Eyes narrowed, Ino stood to her feet as well, hand on her hip. "You don't know anything about us, trust me. Don't act like you've figured me out based on tidbits of trivial information from that loafer Shikamaru." She took a deep breath immediately after, and then flashed the woman a cunning grin. "Besides, I know him better than _anyone_."

"Right. Which explains why it's been two decades and you _still_ don't have him tied down. You're not even mature enough for him, by the looks of it…" Temari cocked her head to the side and carefully scrutinized Ino's form.

"I know I could never compare to _your_ level of maturity, cradle-robber." Ino gave a triumphant raise of her brows at the downturn of the other woman's mouth.

"Shikamaru is fair game, little _girl_," Temari hissed, and Ino assumed that she intended it on being 'threatening.' To Ino, it was anything but.

She exhaled contentedly at the unspoken, yet accepted challenge. "I guess we'll just have to see then, won't we?"

Before the confrontation could further escalate, the door to the small dorm room swung open. An uninformed Shikamaru stepped in, and could practically _feel_ the disturbing auras of both contending women situated on either side of the room. Still, though… He couldn't convince himself that he particularly cared about what had transpired during his absence.

"Are you done yet?"

Smile on her face, Ino turned to regard Shikamaru. "We sure are! Now, shall we get this study session started?"

* * *

It was much, much later in the evening when Ino decided that it had gone on for long enough. Shikamaru's attempts to teach her something or another were futile to say the least, for she had been too troubled by the entire Temari situation to focus. For the entire night, the woman had been watching she and Shikamaru like an insecure hawk. She couldn't particularly blame her either; Shikamaru _did_—obviously, without reason—favor her.

Somewhere along the course of the extended night, Temari must have grown bored with Shikamaru's tedious droning of calculus—_and_ with his lack of attention—as she was currently a silently snoozing heap on his bed. She could have his _bed_ for now, because while she was busy dreaming, Ino would have _him_. At this, a slight, devious smile played at her lips.

But that was only the beginning. Just because Temari was temporarily out of the way didn't make her admission to him any easier. Concealing her feelings for him any longer was unfathomable, as it had gradually begun to eat her up inside. And why did she have to, anyway? Because Temari—that _hag_—had suddenly entered the picture? Perhaps she would have, had the woman not proven herself to be so overbearing.

Who the hell did she think she was, challenging her the way she did? Temari wasn't even competition, in her book, because Shikamaru had never displayed any interest in older women up to that point.

She had come to his room tonight with a purpose, and she wholly planned to fulfill it; with or without the newly found, bothersome nuisance that was Temari.

Anxiously, Ino blew a breath through pursed lips to calm herself. She could and _would_ do this. Just as when it came to gymnastics, it was now or never. With the thought in mind, she resolutely reached forward and seized the thick text book open wide atop Shikamaru's lap.

He shot her a questioning, half-interested gaze.

Ino sat back and sighed, at her wit's end. "Seriously, Shikamaru; how long are we gonna be able to look each other in the eye and pretend that it never happened?"

A raised eyebrow. "What happened?"

_That_ was precisely the problem to why it was so difficult for her. Instead of digging deep and simply _thinking_, Shikamaru always chose to remain blissfully unaware—or passive, for that matter—any and everything that required careful consideration. All his genius was wasted on an ever-present and inexplicable lethargy.

Despite his 'obliviousness,' Ino continued unabatedly, "New Year's Eve, Shikamaru. I know you remember." _Because it meant everything to _me_…_

"New Year's Eve…" he repeated, then shrugged nonchalantly and allowed his head to fall back on the bed behind him. "…dunno, fireworks?"

Ino slammed her palms flat on the ground and leaned forward, finally exasperated. "_No_, you slacker-idiot! We had sex, for goodness sake's! You know, _sex_: lovemaking, intercourse, fornication? It couldn't _possibly_ be that difficult to remember your first!"

From the pained expression present on his face, she was certain that the memory jog had been quite successful, no matter how crude. The word hint just didn't seem to be in his vocabulary.

Frowning, he glanced over at his bed at Temari who luckily, had slept through the brief and sudden outburst. "You need to be quiet, Ino."

Brows pulled together into a scowl, she shortly contemplated ending the man's life. "For who? _Temari_? She's been drinking like a fish for the _entire_ night! Just in case you hadn't noticed, she's freakin' _smashed_, Shikamaru! The latest she'll wake up is tomorrow at noon with a splitting headache as a _fine_ accompaniment!" Frazzled, Ino shook her head. "This isn't about Temari or anything! It's about how I can't force myself to pretend anymore…"

His expression was unreadable. "What's your point, Ino?"

Ino choked. He _couldn't_ be serious! She was at the end of her rope, here!

…subtly be _damned_. Ino crawled forward between his legs, where she used her finger to forcefully shove him back against the foot of the bed. "My point," she softly hissed, "Is that I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to realize something that I'm making _more_ than obvious."

As he digested the information, she sighed and leaned back a bit. Perhaps he was in shock, as he hadn't taken the initiative to push her away or even _speak_, for that matter. He simply watched her attentively, awaiting her next course of action.

Ino reached back and removed the elastic band tying her hair back. As soon as she did, thick, rich golden tresses cascaded both her shoulder and back, and lightly grazed at her jaw. For a short while, Ino sat before him with a mansuetude so sincere that it surprised even _her_. Inwardly, she was more so satisfied with the subdued amazement present in his eyes.

So far, so good.

Quietly, she continued, "My point, Shikamaru, is that my insecurities and inhibitions are so minuscule that I don't know why I even allowed them to hold me back in the first place. They just seem to insignificant now…"

She smiled a bit, for it felt as though the weight of the world had finally been taken off her shoulders. "Personally, I don't really feel like pretending anymore…"

That was when she reached down to the zipper of her dark hoodie, and effortlessly pulled the metal tab downwards. Before he knew it, she was open right before his very eyes. The only thing restricting his view from her bare chest was a flimsy brassiere, light blue with a small, white trim. The thing hardly contained the fullness of her chest.

She was toying with him, having been well-aware of his favored colors. This entire thing must have been premeditated, which certainly explained her lack of proper clothing_._

Thoroughly satisfied by his stupefied reaction, Ino shrugged off the hooded garment. She leaned forward daringly, and with ready hands, curled her slender fingers around the waistband of both his shorts and boxers. She gave a devilish smile and rested her chin atop his shoulder.

When she dared to press further, the man tensed underneath her and grabbed her hand, stopping her. He hotly hissed, "Be rational, Ino."

For the most part, Ino disregarded his words. She used her other hand to trail underneath his shirt, using smooth fingernails to graze at the heated skin of his midsection. "Birth control for over a year, Shikamaru. Trust me, it's taken care of…"

"_Ino_," it was a warning.

The woman rolled her eyes, and whispered in his ear, "Fine. If you're still concerned about her, then I _promise_ to keep quiet if you will…"

Because she was Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru didn't have a chance from the start.

* * *

Authoress' Note: EDIT: I already know I suck. I'm busy all the flippin time. Hey, how bout this: I'll quit submitting chapter stories until I get my priorities straight. Okay, bye until that day comes~


End file.
